The Conspiracy
by Valondra Deva Phoenix
Summary: AU:Love,lies, sex, and conspiracy for murder. Lucilla and the senate plot to assassinate Commodus while his mistress, Marcia makes plans of her own to steal the title of empress from his wife,Roxane of Persia.
1. Default Chapter

**"The Conspiracy"**

**_Prologue: Whispers in the Night_**

_It was a quiet summer's night in Rome as Annia Lucilla and her small entourage of bodyguards walked quickly through the dark streets to the home of Senator Gracchus. After weeks of secret meetings and planning, the time had drawn near for her and the other conspirators to put their plan into motion. However, there were a few minor details to clear up before the assassination was to take place. The guards kept careful watch for the emperor's Praetorians as they escorted their mistress to the senator's home. Once the manor came into view, Lucilla's heart pounded furiously in her chest for they had to cross the street and they would endanger of being seen by passing Praetorians. "Is all well?" she quietly asked Marius, head of her private guard, as he looked up and down the deserted street._

"_Yes, my lady," he whispered back. The company quickly made their way across the street and behind the tall iron gates of the manor. At that moment, a group of five Praetorians made their way past Senator Gracchus' home. Lucilla breathed a slight sigh of relief at the close encounter with her brother's guards. He was suspicious of the senators; however, she was sure that he was not suspicious of her. Marius escorted her to the front door as the rest of the guard hid in the shadows. After knocking on the door, Lucilla then said:_

"_Be sure you all stay in the shadows. The last thing we all need is for a Praetorian to see us and send word back to the emperor." Marius bowed to her and returned to the shadows to wait with the others. A moment later, she was let inside by a maidservant._

"_Commodus is becoming increasingly suspicious of everyone," said Lucilla before taking a sip of sweet wine. "He has the Praetorians on patrol around the city day and night. He must have been alerted by someone."_

"_No one other than our small group knows about the plan," Gracchus replied. "Unless someone in our company has had a sudden attack of conscious and has told him of our plans."_

"_I doubt that, however, I do not like it. I've hear reports of an uprising against Rome coming out of the East. Could it be that he is worried about a siege upon Rome by invaders?"_

"_No army has dared to invade the city in nearly hundred years. There is no need to worry, my lady; the legions would have destroyed an invading army long before it ever has a chance to draw close to Rome."_

"_However, there are more pressing problems that do need to be addressed," Gaius then said. "A matter that we failed to contemplate long ago."_

"_Oh?" Lucilla asked. "Do tell, Gaius."_

"_It was brought to our attention by Senator Aelius a few moments before you arrived. It appears that we may have to involve Roxane of Persia in our plans."_

_Lucilla shot up from her seat and exclaimed a bit too loudly, "Have you all taken leave of your senses! We might as well hand ourselves over for execution for treason! Getting Roxane involved is far too dangerous, I won't allow it."_

"_Please sit and listen," Aelius gently said to her. "We would not endanger our lives by including her if we did not feel that she would not assist us. She maybe his wife and the mother of his son and heir, however, I doubt that she cares enough for him to want him alive. If I remember correctly, he did try to have her killed a few times." Reluctantly, Lucilla sat back down and listened to what her co-conspirators were saying. They all knew that Roxane was a woman of strong will and moral character, the question now was would she go along with this plan to do away with Commodus? _

"_How do you propose we go convincing her to join us?" she sighed as she massaged her temples. "You know that it will not be easy to convince her to go against him, after all, she does live in fear of his temperament."_

"_The fine art of persuasion," Gracchus answered. "And you, my lady, are very persuasive. Your lightest touch commands obedience. I am sure that you will find a way to convince her that her help is needed." At first, Lucilla was about to protest against the idea but she decided not to speak of her doubts at the moment. Gracchus was right; they did need Roxane's help whether she liked it or not. _

"_The question of her loyalties worries me for she has never claimed to be loyal to the Senate or to the emperor. I do know that she does remain ever loyal to the people of Persia; however, I do not trust that she will not go to Commodus with word of us planning his death. She may fear him, I'm sure that she would not hesitate to tell him of this plot in order to preserve herself and her son alive."_

"_My lady, have you ever tried talking to her alone?" Gaius finally asked._

"_Of course I have spoken to her alone many times, after all, she is my sister through marriage," replied Lucilla. "We have managed to become close; however, we are not close enough that we tell each other of our private thoughts of Commodus."_

"_Talk to her, see if you can draw out her innermost thoughts about her husband. With a bit of persuasion, I am confident that you will be surprised to learn of what she really thinks of the emperor," Gracchus said to her. "Only then will all your doubts about her loyalties will be laid to rest."_

"_I agree," said Aelius. "The empress holds more sway over his Highness more than we will ever know. Perhaps she would be willing to use her influence over him to our advantage. The downfall of a man is a woman who is scheming, charming, and deceitful."_

_A slight smile played upon her lips as she thought over the senators' suggestions. After a moment of deep thought, she finally spoke: "I will take this matter under advisement. The hour is late and I must take my leave before my brother realizes that I am missing."_

"_Very well," Gracchus said, "however, I do hope that you will take our advice and talk to her Majesty. Her influence is a vital key to this plan's success." Annia Lucilla nodded in acknowledgement as she stood up and pulled the hood of her light cloak over her head. She then turned on her heel and left the room. As she stepped outside, she was immediately greeted by her guards before disappearing into the night. There was much to be done and very little time to do it, a woman's work was never done._


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One: Roxane of Persia_**

The night offered no consolation as I sat alone in my bedchamber brushing my raven hair. My sweet Marcus Antonius was tucked into his bed sleeping soundly and Commodus was somewhere about the palace. As I firmly pulled the brush through my thick mane, I heard the door to my chamber open. I froze thinking that it was him coming to see me but somehow I willed myself to turn to see who was there; it was Julia, my maidservant. "Good evening, your Majesty," she greeted me as she placed a tray before me on the table. "I brought you something to help you sleep."

"Thank you, Julia, but I won't need it tonight," I replied. Julia then straightened up to her full height and raised an eyebrow. Her clear blue eyes hinted concern as she poured a glass of water for me. "Oh?" she asked.

"For one, Julia, when we are alone you may call me by my given name. And second, I am not sure the powder will harm the child I carry." She almost dropped the small pitcher she held and stared wide eyed at me. She then set down the pitcher with a shaky hand and embraced me tightly, pressing her cheek against my own. "Oh, Roxane, I am so happy for you. Have you told the Master of this?"

"Not yet. I only learned this today when Cassius examined me. It seems that my condition was the cause of my stomach ailment. And to think I thought I had eaten some bad figs."

Julia laughed as she smoothed down my hair. "Do you wish for me to braid your hair, Mistress Roxane?" I nodded and handed her the brush. She used gentle but firm strokes as she brushed my hair then loosened the tangles with her fingers. She then gathered all my hair back and put it into a thick braid. "All done," she said as she tied a scarlet cord around the end of the braid.

"Thank you." I pulled the braid over my shoulder as I walked across the room to the couch and sat down. Julia sat down beside me and draped her arm around my shoulders. "Are you going to tell him of your condition?" she quietly asked.

"I do not know yet, Julia. Commodus is under a lot of pressure from the Senate about reforms and I do not wish to burden him with the news of my condition. I assume that you will not speak of this to him as well."

"You have my word, Mist-Roxane." She hugged me once again and stood up. "Do you need anything more before I take my leave?"

"No, Julia. You may go." Soon after she left, I sighed deeply and closed my eyes as I leaned back against the pillows on the couch. I was tired from the events of the day and needed to rest. As I drifted into slumber, I heard the quiet creak of the chamber door open. At first, I thought it was Julia coming back to retrieve something. However, when I peeked through my lashes and saw whom it was, my heart jumped into my throat. Commodus moved slowly over to couch and stood there watching me as I 'slept'. I silently prayed to the Gods for him to leave me in peace this night for I did not want his company at this night. He leaned down over me and placed a soft kiss against my cheek then upon my neck. He placed a hot hand against the side of my neck and buried his face in the curve of my neck. "Roxane, Roxane wake up," he whispered softly. "I know that you are not asleep." My attempt to fool him had failed.

I shifted beneath him and opened my eyes, staring deeply into those intense emerald green eyes. A slight grin played upon his lips as he pressed his forehead against mine, moving the hand upon the side of my neck around to the back. His fingers kneaded the skin of my neck gently, his touch scalding my skin. I cringed a bit at his touch and a look of worry flashed over his eyes. "What troubles you my love? Do you not wish for me to touch you?" he asked.

"I'm tired, my lord," I said. "The day's events have worn me out." He lowered his body down even more upon my body, the armor he wore was piercing my flesh but I did not complain. With his free hand, Commodus stroked my breast then trailed his fingers down to my lower region. 'Please, please no!' my mind screamed. 'Please, Gods, don't let him do this to me!' However, my silent cries were not answered by the divine ones. He then gripped the green silk material of my dress and pulled it up until my legs were uncovered.

"Relax, my love. I only wish to express my love to you." Tears burned my eyes as I struggled to hold them back. Commodus smothered my mouth with his own in a bruising kiss forcing his tongue past my lips exploring the inside of my mouth. I pretended to relax in his embrace though the fear within me gripped my soul tightly. He laid me back on the couch and pulled the straps of the dress down until my breasts were exposed. He lowered his head to my breast and captured a nipple between his lips, sucking hard upon it. I suppressed a cry for I did not want this to happen. Just when I thought all hope of the situation was gone, a loud knock upon the chamber door stopped him. Commodus then got up and went to answer the door as I put my dress back in order. He sounded quite annoyed at whoever it was at the door so I got up and went to see for myself who was there. It was Annia Lucilla. "Lucilla, what are you doing here?" I asked; both turned to face me. Commodus' eyes were livid with anger for I knew that he hated being interrupted. I struggled to keep a grateful smile from forming upon my lips for Lucilla truly saved me.

"She insists on speaking privately with you though I told her that you were 'occupied'," he said, his voice hinted the deep anger that he was trying desperately to suppress. I feared for both her soul for he was livid enough to kill her for such a trespass. I then reached around him, grabbed Lucilla's arm, and pulled her into the bedchamber. The dark fury in his eyes only grew when I did this. "My lord, I forgot to tell you that I had sent for Lucilla earlier this day but she was away at the time. I told Julia to tell her when she returned to come see me immediately," I lied.

"Of course," said Lucilla. Thankfully, she caught on to the lie I was weaving to spare both of us his temper. "It is my fault for not coming earlier when I received the message, brother. Forgive me."

For a moment, it seemed that he would strike us both down with the sword. I held my breath, his eyes glancing from her to me then back to her. He let out a low sigh then said, "Very well. Since you women have private matters to discuss, I shall take my leave. However, Lucilla, next time I will not be as accommodation to your requests when you need to speak to my wife." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. She and I both sighed with relief. Lucilla then looked at me and asked, "He did not harm you did he?"

"No," I replied, "thank you for covering for me. I know that it is dangerous to lie to him but I could not think of a better way to get him to leave."

"You are quite welcome." She gave me a sympathetic look for she knew what he had tried to do to me. It was no secret in the palace that he had often made immoral advances toward her and many of the female slaves.

"Come and sit with me," I said as I return to take my seat upon the couch. Lucilla sat down beside me, distractedly brushed a reddish gold curl from her brow. "You wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes."

I raised a brow as I waited for her to continue with her inquiry. After a moment, she went on, "How do you feel about my brother?" I must have given her some sort of a wild look for her pale eyes gave off a brief look of shock and concern. "Roxane, are you well?" she asked gently.

I placed my hand over my heart to steady its beats for her question literally had caused to go mad. It took me by surprise that she would ask me that kind of a question for Lucilla and I rarely talked about private matters. "Well, I do have some affection for him; he is the father of my son. Why do you ask?"

Lucilla then looked at the door watching it as though she was expecting Commodus to barge through it at any moment. Once she was assured that no one would enter, she turned back to me and whispered, "For I am about to entrust a secret that will not only endanger my life but also the lives of many others as well."

"I assume that you are trying to determine whether or not that I will go to Commodus with this information. Am I correct?"

"Yes. It is no secret among the people that you despise my brother for his harsh treatment of you and your family. In fact, many think quite highly of you for not exacting revenge upon him for it."

"Annia Lucilla, first of all, your Commodus has treated me fairly well considering that he can be temperamental and hostile at times. And yes I do despise him at times for how he tricked me into marrying him; however, I was not willing to put my family's life at risk."

Leaning closer to me, she gazed into my eyes. Her soft pale green eyes met my dark amber eyes in a steady, knowing gaze. "Come now, sister, tell me. How much do you truly despise Commodus? Even the senators are not blind to your strong dislike of him. Though I must admit that you do put on a fine performance of hiding your true emotions."

"What are you insinuating, Lucilla? You come to me in the night to ask a favor of me, instead you interrogate me like I'm a prisoner of war," I snapped. Her eyes widen at my outburst but soon regained their usual calm composure. "He will never hear of anything you may speak of to me at this moment. Whatever is said within this room will never leave it, I assure you."

A slight grin played across her lips as she took my hand and revealed her secret to me. I was shocked to learn of the plot to have Commodus assassinated. My eyes widen with each detail of the plan that she and members of the Senate had carefully constructed to rid Rome of the emperor. "Lucilla," I whispered hoarsely after she was done speaking, "he is your blood. How can you betray him in such a manner?"

"He has murdered dozens, including my father. He is the source of Rome's suffering; he schemes, murders, and will do anything to ensure that Rome stays in his grasp. And he has made me live in fear everyday of my life knowing that he that he can take everything precious to me away. He must be stopped, Roxane, his madness must end: therefore, must pay with his life."

I sat there stunned for I did not know how much she hated him. Ever since I first came to live in Rome, I had heard endless whispers of Commodus making immoral advances toward her. I must admit that I was not surprised by this; however, I had never heard a word of confirmation from either one until this moment. Tears flooded her eyes and her lips quivered as she fought to keep the tears from falling. "Only you can help us stop him, Roxane. You are the only person he would expect not to go against him. I know what I ask of you will endanger your life but I would not ask this of you unless you felt similarly about him. If you assist the Senate and I in this plan, I swear I will do my very best to protect you and Marcus Antonius from harm."

I sighed and closed my eyes as the fear inside of me grew even more. "Do not make promises that you cannot keep, Lucilla. Commodus would not hesitate to kill me and bathe in my blood while mourning my death. If I dared challenge his authority, the blood of my mother, brothers, and sisters would be upon my hands. I would not be able to live with myself if that should ever happen." Lucilla patted my hand, her eyes still glassy with tears.

"I understand," she said. "However, I would like to ask one more favor of you."

"Yes?"

"Would you at least think over what I have said to you this night? If you do not do it for yourself, please think of your son. I know you may feel that Commodus would not harm his own blood but he did murder our father. What would stop him from killing his own son?"

My heart throbbed loudly at her words. In my heart, I knew that he would not harm Marcus Antonius; however, a small part of me did believe that he would in order to make me suffer for some trespass on my part. Though the very thought of that sickened me, I could not ignore such a possibility. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and whispered, "I will as a favor to you." Lucilla quickly embraced me then got up to leave.

"Thank you for listening," she said. "I will take my leave for the night. You do not have to give me your answer right away. Just think about it for the time being. Listen to your heart, Roxane." Then she was gone, leaving me alone in the dark. I had much to consider that night and most important of all, the fate of the child yet to be born to me.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two: Roxane When Worlds Collide_**

When Julia awakened me the following morning, I hurried to the chamber pot to vomit up food from the night before. "Are you well, Roxane?" she asked me as I retched and heaved into the pot.

"I will be fine," I replied as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "I believe the child within me did not agree with the grapes I ate last night." Julia smiled gently as she fetched me a glass of water so that I could rinse out of my mouth. I patted my abdomen soothingly as though I were trying to reassure the life within that all was well. No matter how much reassuring I did to calm myself there was no denying that I was still a stranger in a strange land. Even though I was married to Rome's emperor and the mother of the heir to the throne, she still considered me a foreigner. Unwanted and unwelcome by its politicians and referred to as Caesar's whore by the populace. No matter how many others have told me that Rome regarded me with its highest honor, the whispers of the people were louder than the words of friends. I gave up my freedom to spare my people a war with Rome…only to be greeted as a paid prostitute by the citizens of the Empire.

"Here you go," Julia said, breaking my train of thought as she handed me the glass of water. She went into the dressing room to find a suitable dress for me to wear. After I rinsed out my mouth, I walked out onto the veranda that overlooked the main courtyard. I greeted with the sight of seeing Commodus walking arm and arm with his new mistress, Marcia. Thought it was no secret that I did not care for her company nor her presence in the palace, I was always tolerant towards her. I must admit that it was difficult seeing my husband with her. Marcia was a dark-haired beauty with hazel eyes, soft skin, and pearly teeth. It was obvious that she was a flirt for she would wear dresses that would show off her full bosom, much to the like of Commodus. "How dare he flash her in your face in such a manner," Julia said, resting her hands upon my shoulders. "How can he disrespect the mother of his children by keeping company with a whore like that!"

"Because he can, Julia," I softly replied, watching as he and Marcia shared a laugh about something.

"That whore has been nothing but trouble since the first day Senator Cornelius brought her here. I get the feeling that she wants to replace you in everyway to Commodus. A woman like that ought to learn her place is with the filth in this world."

I looked over my shoulder at her then turned my attention back to the scene outside. "I didn't realize that you disliked her so much, Julia."

"The common whore had the nerve to tell me that I do not know how to serve a fine lady. And I have served you well for many years, have I not, Roxane?"

"Yes, you have served me very well," I replied before going back inside the palace.

Commodus was alone in the atrium by the time I was dressed and ready to show my face to the world. "You look beautiful, my lovely," he said when he saw me. I wore a Persian blue gown edged with gold ribbon with a matching thin veil over my hair, which was pulled back in a loose knot. He took my hand and kissed it then stood up and kissed my cheek. "And you smell lovely too."

"Jasmine imported from Egypt," I said to him. A wave of nausea came over me as he wrapped his arms about my waist but I managed to hold it back. "Will you accompany me to the Curia this morning?" he asked softly.

"You need me there?"

"Yes, Roxane, you have more of a mind for political discussions than I do. Besides, I just love to see the dumbfounded look in the faces of the senators when you outwit them." I smiled slightly at him.

"I suppose so. I will ask Julia to look after Marcus Antonius while I'm away."

"Mother," I heard a small voice say as I turned and came face to face with Marcia and my son. He ran up to me and wrapped his small arms tightly around my waist. "You look lovely, mother," he said as he buried his face in my abdomen. "You always look lovely."

"He was looking for you," Marcia said. "I told him that you were probably in here."

"Thank you for bringing him," I forced myself to say in a calm manner. She smiled at me as she stood there and watched us. As I watched her in return, I had the feeling that Commodus' life was not the only one that was in danger at the moment.

"Please excuse me, your Grace and your Highness," she said, "but I must take my leave." With that, she bowed before us before disappearing into the hall. I could tell that she was up to something, but what I had no idea.

"Mother, will you take me to the harbor today?" Marcus Antonius asked me, his green eyes pleading.

"Your mother has business to attend to first, my son," Commodus said to him. "However, if all is settled quickly then she will take you."

"Oh." I immediately felt sorry for him for I had promised him a fortnight ago that I would take him. Oh how I hated myself for disappointing him. I ran my fingers through his thick brown-black hair as he tightened his embrace as much his small arms would allow.

"I promised that I would take you and I will," I said gently to him. "However, another matter begs of my attention. But once I am done, I promise you and I will spend all day at the harbor."

"Really?"

"Yes, my love. Now be a good boy and go find Julia. Stay with her until your father and I return."

"Yes, mother." I then bent low so that he could kiss me on the cheek. He quickly planted a wet kiss on my cheek then ran off to find my chambermaid. My son was indeed my heart and soul and I could not imagine what my life would be without him. _'Empty, unfulfilled, and cold," the voice within me echoed. _His energy and smile brought solace to me for the choice I had made. He made my life in this place more bearable. Could I rob him of his father? Would I be able to justify to him why I took his father's life without having him come to hate me? If I were to go along with this assassination plot, my actions would have severe consequences.

"Come, Roxane," Commodus said, bringing me back to reality. "We have much to do." I nodded as he took my arm and we walked out of the palace to a waiting carriage.

Marcia played with one of her dark curls as she waited for her guest to arrive at her apartment. Lavishly decorated with carpets, sheets made of silk covering her bed, and other expensive furnishings; she was quite pleased with how much Commodus was willing to give for her affections. She smiled with satisfaction when she thought of how much she was getting under Roxane's skin. Just to see the former Persian queen squirm was the highlight of Marcia's day. _'I wonder if Commodus is as generous with the Persian whore as he is with me?' she thought to herself. 'Roxane does not realize what a lofty position he holds her in….but soon he will hold me in just as high esteem.' _A knock interrupted her train of thoughts as she went to answer the door; her guest had finally arrived. "Come inside," Marcia said to her guest. "When you told me that it was an urgent matter I made arrangements for us to meet alone."

"I see my brother provides well for you," Lucilla said as she looked around Marcia's chambers.

"Yes he does. It is a pity that his wife doesn't enjoy the lavish gifts that he gives her. Please, sit down." Lucilla sat on one end of a couch and Marcia sat on the other end. "So Lucilla, what is the urgent matter that you wanted to speak to me about?"

She eyed her brother's mistress suspiciously for a moment before finally speaking: "Your honest opinion of my brother."

Marcia laughed heartily as she said, "Your brother is a terrible emperor but a very capable and twisted lover. He spoils me; in fact, he has spent more nights in my bed than he does in Roxane's."

Lucilla rolled her eyes for the subject of Commodus' illicit affairs with his mistresses never interested her. She did pity Roxane in that respect for he paraded his mistresses before Roxane without consideration for her feelings. "Do you believe that he's a good emperor?"

"Heavens no, Lucilla. Nero and Caligula made better emperors than Commodus," she replied. A dog would make a better emperor than your brother. If only his prowlness in bed was exhibited in his political life. And that wife of his is of no help either."

"What do you mean?" Lucilla asked, keenly interested in what the emperor's mistress had to say.

"Well she is a former queen but she doesn't show any intelligence when it comes to politics here. I have heard many say that she's a highly intelligent and capable woman, however, I have yet to see any of that come out in Commodus."

"You must remember, Marcia, that she lives in fear of him."

"In fear of Commodus, ha! The woman is the in the most supreme position, she is the wife of the most powerful man in the world. Roxane fails to see that she has what every woman in the Empire wants. Surely if what everyone says is true, she would show what made her a very powerful queen in her homeland."

"Perhaps you are right and perhaps she's being smart and playing it safe around Commodus," said Lucilla.

"I say that we should get rid of both of them, Lucilla. The Persian bitch has more guards in Rome than Rome has in Persia."

"I will not have you speaking ill of Roxane, Marcia. She made a sacrifice that most of us would never dream of making, not even if it meant saving our own lives in the process."

"I never knew that you felt so strongly about her," Marcia sighed, picking at the rings on her fingers. "But she is only human. A poor, pitiful woman who doesn't speak up when needed."

"She speaks when it is necessary. It is because of her actions and the courage that she has shown that the people of Persia are alive and the lives of her family were spared."

The emperor's mistress once again sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well you most certainly know that she doesn't like me."

"She tolerates you. Like any other man with a mistress, she tolerates you only because she realizes that her husband will have his women and has to learn to live with it. I never understood why you think so little of her."

"Because she thinks little of me, Lucilla. I pleasure her husband under her nose; she knows this and despises me for it."

Lucilla sighed and massaged her throbbing temples. "I informed Roxane of our plan and you must get along with her should she decide to go along with us."

"You did what?" said Marcia as she got to her feet. "Lucilla, how could you tell that bitch of our plans?"

"First of all, you must remember they are my plans. Second, the Senators are for carrying out an assassination. And last, she has just as much of a reason to want Commodus dead as you and I do."

"What if she goes and tells him everything?"

Lucilla rose to her full height and looked Marcia deeply in the eyes. "She won't tell him a word. I have known Roxane for as long as I can remember and she would never breathe a secret to anyone, including Commodus."

"How do you know this?"

"Because of something that happened a very long time ago," Lucilla quietly said. "Only she and I know the truth no one else. She swore to me that she would never breathe a word to another living soul and to this day she has kept her word."

"I see. I still have my doubts that she is trustworthy."

"If you trust my judgment, Marcia, then you will trust Roxane," Lucilla said. "I must make a leave before we are discovered together. It is common knowledge that I never associate with my brother's women and for our well being we must keep up all appearances."

"Agreed," said Marcia. With those words, Lucilla left Marcia's private chambers and quickly made her way across the courtyard back to the palace. "Alone at last," Marcia said aloud to herself as she plopped back down upon the couch. A sly grin played across her full mouth as she thought of Lucilla and Commodus. From the first moment she met the two, she sensed that there was a silent rivalry and forbidden desires passing between them. "Soon we shall be free of one; soon we shall be free..."

_**Roxane **_

"First on the agenda is basic sanitation of the Greek quarter," Gracchus said as he addressed Commodus. "It is needed to combat the plague that is cropping up there." The emperor sat and spun the sword around in his hand, the tip of the weapon placed firmly on the floor. I sat nearby, seen but not heard. I had the feeling that this session was going to become very tense for Commodus and Senator Gracchus had never gotten along from the moment Commodus became the ruler of Rome.

"Ssh, can't you hear that?" he asked the Senator. "For so long the people have long been neglected by the politicians. My father spent all his time in study; spending his quiet time in study reading scrolls from the Senate and philosophy. All the while the people were being ignored."

"But we are the people," said Gracchus, "chosen from among the people to speak for the people."

"I don't believe the people eat as well as you do, Gracchus. Or have such splendid mistresses, Gaius." A chuckle from the other senators echoed throughout the Curia and a small grin played upon my lips for a moment but quickly faded once I realized that Commodus was watching me. "Do you not agree with me, Roxane?"

My eyes widen for the attention of the entire Senate was now upon me. "Rumors, your Highness. I have only heard those rumors from the mouth of a well-born drunk." The Senate erupted in laughter at my comment.

"Very well said, my dear wife," he replied. "However, how would you solve the city's problem with the plague?"

"I would take Gracchus' advice and sanitize the Greek quarter. It would cost the Empire much less to do that than to bury the plague's victims."

"Hmm…ever always the queen." I knew that he was mocking me and several senators knew it as well and did not say a word. I was used to the humiliation that he would sometimes put me through; he was not the perfect husband. He treated me well most of the time and was a good father to our son; however, from time to time he would humiliate me in public when it suited him, especially before the Senate. I then bowed my head slightly and said nothing more.

"I agree with her Majesty," Gaius said. "I would cost far less in the long run."

Commodus glared at me, which in turn caused me to look away. I knew that I would pay for this later when we were alone but I set my mind to work quickly on how I could avoid him. "Very well," the Emperor said. "Let it be done."


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three: Roxane Only Time_**

"Look, mother, look," Marcus Antonius said excitedly as he pointed to a Persian ship coming to dock in the harbor. "It must be one of Uncle Artaxerxes' ships."

"I believe that is a merchant ship, my young one," I replied as I massaged my temple with one hand. I had had a dreadful headache all day but I had a promise to keep to my little one. Even though the pain was terrible, it dulled when I saw the look of joy and excitement upon Marcus Antonius' face. _'He looks so much like his father, I only pray that he does not turn out like him.'_

My body had not betrayed the secret that I carried within me and I wished that it would keep my pregnancy a secret forever. Suddenly, my vision began to spin and I then leaned over the railing and vomited. I gagged several times before more of the vile liquid came forth again. After I emptied my stomach of all its contents, I clutched the railing tightly as I slowly began to blackout. I heard Marcus Antonius scream as darkness claimed me.

◙

My head and body ached viciously as I slowly regained consciousness. I blinked my eyes several times trying to clear my vision so I could see where the Praetorians had brought me. I was back in the palace, in my chambers. I heard soft voices talking outside my door but I was unable to hear the words of what was being said. Slowly I gathered my strength and forced myself to sit up. "Lie back down," I heard a voice whisper to me. I knew by the tone that it was Cassius. "You need to rest, your Majesty."

"Where-what happened to me?" I asked as I massaged my throbbing temples.

"You fainted at the pier, my lady. It seems that you were overcome by the heat. Quintus was frantic when he carried you back here for he thought that you had become deathly ill."

"Where's my son and husband?"

"His Highness was in here and worried sick about you. Demanded to know why you had fainted and threaten to cleave me in half if I could not explain the situation to his satisfaction. Then Quintus came in to check in on you and now they are outside your chamber talking. And young Master Marcus is with Julia."

"I see." Commodus was very emotional, especially when it came to our son and me. It may have been love-hate he had for me, but he did worry about my person and health. When I was carrying Antonius and I suddenly went into labour, he threatened to quarter the surgeon if he continued to let me suffer. Lucilla intervened and had to take him out of the villa until I had given birth. "I trust that you did not tell him why I may have fainted?" I then asked as I lay back down.

"No, Majesty. However, I do feel that it may be time that you tell him of the child you carry."

"No, I cannot risk it."

"Why are you so adamant about not telling the emperor of your condition?" asked Cassius. "It is his right to know."

"It is a personal decision, Cassius. I will tell him when the time is right."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, but does this have anything to do with his relationship with Marcia?"

My body shook violently for a moment for his question had hit me to the core. "You are dismissed and not a word of this to the emperor or I will have your head."

"As you wish, milady," he said as he bowed to me before taking his leave. "But first, I will fetch a tonic for you to drink to ease your headache." After he was gone, Commodus entered the room, sat down on the bed beside me, and took my hand into his. His eyes were clouded with fear and worry as he gazed into my face.

"Are you feeling any better, my love, he asked softly as he held my hand against his smooth cheek.

"A bit. Cassius is bringing me a tonic for my headache," I replied.

"Cassius is a fool! He refused to tell me you fainted, Roxane. I should have his head for defying me and Quintus' head for letting you suffer!"

"It is alright, Commodus," I said as I touched his cheek. "I am fine and there is nothing to worry about."

"But still, I have the right to know what is going on with your health. You know how much I worry about you."

"Indeed I do, my lord." He ran his fingers through my raven tresses then leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could smell the faint perfume of his mistress on his clothing; he had been with her earlier that evening. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned away from him.

"What is it, my love?" he asked, slowly rubbing my back.

"Nothing, I'm very tired that is all," I lied. I knew when I married him that he would have his lovers and even though the very thought of the man I married lying with another did not sit well with me, I had to live with it. However, his affair with Marcia was affecting me more than I originally thought. She was beautiful but many said that I was still far more beautiful than she was in comparison. My heart died a thousand deaths whenever I saw the two of them together. Did I love Commodus more than I cared to admit?

"Milady," Cassius said, disturbing my line of thought, "drink this tonic." Commodus moved so that I was able to sit up and Cassius then handed me a small glass filled with a cloudy liquid. I raised the glass to my lips quickly swallowed the bitter-tasting liquid.

"Thank you," I said and handed the glass back to him before I then laid back down. Not to long afterwards, my eyes grew heavy as the tonic took effect. I closed my eyes as Commodus covered me with a blanket. I heard Commodus and Cassius whisper back and forth for a few moments before the physician finally left. I heard the covers rustling as my husband laid beside me and took me into his arms.

"I love you, my beautiful one," he whispered into my ear as I was pulled into the world of dreams.

Lucilla walked silently through the main hall of the palace but stopped when she heard voices. She hid in the shadows while straining to hear what was being said. When she recognized the voices of Commodus, Quintus, and General Titus her blood ran cold with fear.

"What do you mean the Persians have driven out the Legions?" Commodus angrily asked the general and the head of his bodyguard.

"The legions were driven back five miles from Shushan and it appears that your wife's brother is the leader. The Persians have been heard saying that they are tired of our interference into their affairs," said Titus. "The men have been keeping careful watch of the royal residence there and they can easily slip inside the palace and assassinate Artaxerxes."

"No," Commodus answered firmly. "I have other plans."

"But, sire," he began but was silenced with a wave of the emperor's hand.

"If the Persians have begun a revolt against Roman rule, it makes me wonder if Roxane knows anything about it. However, we will not be able to search her chambers for the next few days."

"Why do you say that, Sire?" asked Quintus.

"The palace physician has ordered my wife to stay in bed for the next few days. He is concerned that she will have another fainting spell and wishes for her to stay in bed until he is sure that she is no longer in danger."

"My God," Lucilla whispered under her breath as she continued to listen to what was being said.

"If in fact Roxane knew of this revolt and said nothing, it qualifies as treason and she will be executed upon my command," Commodus added. Quintus and Titus nodded in acknowledgement at what the emperor had to say. "And if it turns out that she knew nothing at all about this, then life will go on as usual."

"Yes, Sire," both men said.

"Titus, I want you to make an inquiry with one of your spies to find out the names of all involved. Quintus, I want you to keep a very close eye on Roxane. Let me know when she leaves the palace, where she goes, and whom she is meeting. You both have your orders, no go."

"Yes, your Highness," the general and the Praetorian prefect said as they bowed and quickly left. Commodus looked around the hall before opening the door to a guest chamber and out came Marcia. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Lucilla made a face of disgusted as she watch her brother and his mistress kiss and grope each other in the hall in full view of any who passed. Marcia giggled like a girl when Commodus whispered something in her ear then they both left arm in arm. After making sure that the hall was deserted, Lucilla then stepped out of the shadows and when directly to Roxane's bedchamber.

◙

_**Roxane**_

I hated being confined to my chambers; however, I did want the child within me to be born alive and in good health. Marcus Antonius sat beside me on the bed while Julia went to empty a pail that I used to vomit in earlier in the morning. I kissed my son as he snuggled even closer to me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. He then kissed me on the cheek before I began to tickle him. It always brought me joy to see and hear him laugh; his innocence brought a smile to my face. "Please mother," he gasped between breaths as I tickled him without mercy. A moment later, Julia came back with the emptied pail. I then stopped tickling my son for the look upon Julia's face told me that something was wrong.

"Roxane," she said in a low voice, "Lady Lucilla wishes to speak with you privately."

"Oh?" I asked. "Did she say what about, Julia?"

"No, ma'am. "All she said that it was urgent and that she needed to speak with you right away."

"Send her in and take Marcus Antonius out to play with Lucius. He should be done with his tutoring by now."

"Yes, ma'am," Julia answered. After Marcus Antonius kissed and hugged me, he climbed down from the bed, took my maidservant's hand, and left with her out of the room. I leaned back against the pillows and sighed heavily as Lucilla entered the room. She wore a pale pink gown and a white stola and in my opinion, she looked quite regal. However, the look on her face told a different tale.

"What is the matter, sister?" I asked as she sat down on the side of the bed next to me. "You look as though you had seen Caesar's ghost."

"There is much to say and so little time to say it, Roxane," she replied. "Before I go any further, you must answer one question for me."

"Go on."

"Do you still remain in close contact with your family in Persia?"

"Yes, I receive letters from my brother and mother quite regularly."

"Do you keep those letters?" she then asked me.

"Yes. Lucilla, why are you asking me about letters from my family?"

Lucilla looked about my chambers before continuing. "You are being watched." Those four words sent a jolt through me. I was being watched, but by who? "I just overheard a conversation between Commodus, Quintus, and General Titus and they were talking about your family. It seems that the Persians have staged a revolt against Roman rule and they believe that your brother is the main instigator. Commodus mentioned that he would have your chambers searched for evidence to see if Artaxerxes had written his plans to you. If you have any sort of messages from your brother I strongly suggest you burn them right away."

I still could not believe my ears. My people were revolting against the emperor's rule at the insistence of my younger brother! My heart fell for I knew that if what Lucilla said was true, it would not only put my life in danger but also the lives of the ones I loved dearly. I bowed my head and said a quick prayer in my native tongue before I was able to look at Lucilla again. No one, including myself were not above suspicion at that moment. "I had no knowledge of plans to revolt against Roman rule, Lucilla. If I knew that my brother was planning such a thing, I would have tried my best to persuade him not to do such a foolish thing. I cannot believe he would plan something like this after all that we have gone through before. How could he so quickly forget that I forfeited my crown and life in Persia to preserve his life and the lives of those dearest to me? I gave up everything…" Tears of pain and regret soon overcame me. Deep sobs racked my body as I buried my face in my hands weeping uncontrollably. Lucilla enfolded me in her arms and rocked me slowly. My worst fears had come to life.

"That is why you must help us act, Roxane," she said quietly. "You must help us rid Rome of Commodus. Look at what he has done to you and your family, just look at all the misery and distress he has brought upon you."

"I know, Lucilla," I cried, clutching her arm. "But I have a son and unborn child to worry about. I cannot commit such a deed without both coming to hate me."

"Unborn child?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am with child again, Lucilla, but it was not due to my own accord. I did not want another child with Commodus; I am already bound to him through Marcus Antonius."

"I see, then no one can say that you were a willing participant. Everyone in Rome knows how lust-driven my brother is, in fact, I just saw him in the halls with another of his whores."

The news that I did not need to hear at that moment. It was already too much to bear to know that I was now under suspicion due to my brother's actions against Rome; that my husband was now in the arms of his lover; and I was pregnant with yet another child by the man who I had come to despise more than anything in the world. He robbed me of my life and happiness and he would not be happy until he had robbed me of my dignity and esteem. Finally, after several heavy moments, I stopped crying. Lucilla released me and went to get a cool towel so I could wipe my face.

"All will be well, sister," she said as she gently wiped my face. "Everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

"I know," I shakily replied. However, her words did little to comfort me. The distress in my soul was deep and troubled me to my very core. I lived in fear for my life and the life of my son of every moment of everyday; why would I bring any more danger to my life? I lay back against the pillows and sighed deeply. Oh, how I longed to be back in my homeland, living in peace and without fear of any man.

"Are you alright, Roxane?" Lucilla then asked me, a look of concern darkening her features.

"I'm feeling a bit ill at the moment, nothing serious."

"Have you thought about what I asked of you the other night?"

"A bit," I answered.

"What is your decision on the matter?"

"I believe that it would be best if I did not get involved, Lucilla. Since I am already under the emperor's suspicious eye, it would not be safe for either of us if I got involved. I do not want the blood of others upon my hands should Commodus learn of this plot against him."

"Will you at least meet with Senator Gracchus before making this your final decision?" she then asked. "Just one meeting, Roxane, that is all I ask of you."

I sighed deeply as I looked away from her, lost in deep thought. "Why do you continue to ask me to help you even though you know that I would be putting everything in grave danger?"

"Because you have a reputation for being fair and open-minded," said Lucilla. "Will you please meet with him and listen to what he has to say?"

I thought quickly, trying to decide what to do. If I went along with this conspiracy, I would be putting all that I have tried to protect in danger. Or, if I refused, the Senate could decide to have me killed along with Commodus and my son would be without a father and a mother.

"I do not like this, Lucilla, but I will meet with him. Just remember one thing; I am putting my life and possibly the life of my son in grave risk."

"I will remember, sister."

"When do I meet with him?"

"As soon as you are well again for I do not want to risk your health further. I will tell Gracchus that you will meet with him and will arrange for a time when you are on your feet again."

"Very well," I replied. With that, Lucilla smiled at me before getting up to leave. She then blew me a kiss as she left me alone with my thoughts. The winds of change were coming and there was nothing I could do to stop them, or was there?


End file.
